The present invention relates to containers in general, and more particularly to improvements in containers for bird feed, such as seeds and the like.
A drawback of presently known bird feed containers is that they must be discarded upon consumption of their contents because they are not designed to serve any other useful purpose. Moreover, the appearance of presently known bird feed containers is not pleasing to the eye.